This project involves study of the natural history of herpesvirus infections in renal transplant patients and low income urban females, two target populations with increased risk of cancer. In renal transplant patients the natural history of cytomegalovirus (CMV), herpes simplex virus (HSV), Epstein-Barr virus (EBV), and varicella zoster virus (VZV) infections will be investigated. In the low income young women, the natural history of genital HSV and CMV infections will be studied. In both of these populations, particular attention will be payed to factors which lead to reactivation of apparently latent infections. In renal transplant patients the effect of immunosuppression and histocompatability on specific humoral and cellular immunity, viral excretion, and development of clinical manifestations of viral infection will be examined. Young women with cervical CMV and HSV excretions will be characterized by frequency of recurrences in relation to age, parity, presence of infection with more than one viral agent, and cervical cytology. In both the renal transplant patients and in the normal low income women, an attempt will be made to correlate natural history of viral infections with development of malignancies, should any occur. Children born with congenital CMV who are born to young women in this study will also be compared to uninfected controls with regard to incidence of malignancy. In the case of transplant patients and young women the majority of subjects are expected to be infected with more than one herpesvirus; thus it is unlikely that any etiologic association between malignancy and viral infection can be established through epidemiologic study.